


The Destruction

by spaceprncss



Category: DC Comics, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprncss/pseuds/spaceprncss
Summary: the destruction and salvation of Princess Koriand'r





	The Destruction

The Destruction  
when he got Donna's call, he just couldn't believe he was actually living that moment. that situation. he could read the tone in her voice. the eased desperation and hopelessness. "Dick, something happened" he obviously knew it was something related to her. there was no other reason why Donna would feel the need to make him come, she can easily handle the team, always could. "is she alive?" was all he could think of, all that really mattered. the pause on the other side of the line felt like an eternity, but he received a sigh followed with a "yes". he had no idea how he made it to New York in a little more than two hours. he was in Seattle for a police officers conference and would be back in two days. something easy, natural, usual for them. he was supposed to come back to their little apartment in two days, to come back to her warm golden skin, his home. but hell always seems to follow them, never really giving them a break. when the Wayne Enterprise jet landed he rushed into the tower, not really knowing how he didn't die along the way considering how fast he was moving. he entered the Titans' tower main room to find Victor, Donna and Raven waiting for him while sitting on the main table. Donna was the first to get up "Dick..." as Victor and Raven got up he cut her, impatiently asking her "where's she?" Donna opened her mouth but no words came out, until Victor started talking "you need to make sure you're ready to see this, man. it's not gonna be easy" Dick's shirt was completely wet with his sweat and as he looked down Raven could notice a small drop falling on his nose, his black hair completely wet too. "what happened?" he asked, looking at all tree now. Victor was the one talking again "we were tracking a group of alien individuals who were supposedly kidnapping young girls and doing tests on them" Dick's eyes kept completely focused on the words coming out of the strong, tall african american's mouth "we were off duty. she probably got a big chance and went to find them alone. Dick, she destroyed the motherfuckers entire base." Dick looked down and had a small smile on and for a few seconds he forgot all this resulted in something way worse "but...?" he asked "but she pretty much destroyed herself to do so, Dick" Donna answered. "she alerted the SOS sign and we located her. man, she's so strong, I have no idea how she survived all those injuries..." Victor said. "she's still out?" Dick asked. "yes" Donna answered, looking down "she's probably in a coma. they had a technology unknown to us. they destroyed her body, Dick" he was in shock. he couldn't believe this. he had to see her. "where's she? I need to see her" he tried to walk pass them until Raven stopped him "that's not all, Dick" she said, taking out her coat, now looking at his eyes and touching his hands kindly. "when she got here I had to be extra careful while healing because... I didn't sense only one presence on Kory's body" Dick's eyes widened. it can't be... "Dick, she's pregnant." he was speechless. Donna and Victor only looked down. he had so many questions, so much more to worry about now. "is it...? did it...?" "yes" is all she answered, with a smile. "she survived, Dick. tamaraneans are a warrior species. their placenta is about ten times stronger than humans'. your baby is okay." he didn't even know what to feel. did she just say she? he was about to become a father but at the same time the love of his life could die and he'd loose two lives. one he didn't even get to know and love yet. he had tears in his eyes now and they were fully red. "Raven, I need to see her. Please." Raven nodded and guided him into the room where a beaten up Kory found herself at. Raven stopped before the door and looked back at him again "please, prepare yourself for this" he nodded, eyes red from crying and sweat falling on his face. she opened the door and he ran to her. Dick completely broke down when he saw her. Kory's face was a mix of purple and red, one eye swollen and fully purple. a big cut could be found on her lower lip, one that extended to her chin. her arms were full of purple circles, open wounds and cuts. her fingers were filled with wraps around it since apparently she broke them all. her left clavicle was broken and she had a big bruise on top of her left breast. her ribs were fully yellow and purple from being broken. her belly had a big bruise on the right side, a mix of red and purple circling it. her legs were destroyed from bruises and cuts and wounds. deep cuts. she had gauzes all over it. her body was connected to several machines that helped her for breathing. Dick fell by her side as he cried, mouth open and sweat running down his body. he putted one hand on her belly and grabbed, carefully, her hand with the other. "stay with me, babe" he told her in her ear, tears running down his face "I need you, my love. I need our baby. Please stay. I love you so much, Kory, god" he was sobbing now. he couldn't bare to see her destroyed, hurt, injured like this. he climbed the bed carefully just enough for his lips to touch her bruised and cut cheek. he touched her cheek with his forehead as he whispered "I love you". Donna had tears in her eyes and her left hand on her mouth. Dick took one last, deep breath and got up. "I know who we need to get. Victor, I'm gonna need you to get someone from Gotham for me".


End file.
